Kashyyyk Sith Order
=Founding= The Kashyyyk Sith Order was formed when Lord James Loyderas, a dark lord of the sith revolted against Brimstone Saber Windu. His two apprentices, Lord Amun and Lord Electrix, became his two head jen'ari. And, several of the other members left and joined with Lord James Loyderas. =The Birth of Power= In the early days of the Order, Lord James Loyderas's two apprentices, Jen'ari Electrix and Jen'ari Amun, both took on their own apprentices. Under Electrix was the newly reborn Darth Invictus, and under Amun was the newly inducted Darth Decieus. As the Order and Sith within grew they became more powerful. Lord James inducted many new Sith as well into the order as it grew, including Lord Voyd, and Lord Felix, who served the Order but later was cast out for his contradictory beliefs of the Jedi and about the former Leader of the Kashyyyk Sith, Brimstone Saber Windu. Decieus and Invictus were the first two Sith to graduate from the Sith Trials in the Kashyyyk Sith Order. With Invictus being named the Order's new Kissai, and Decieus being the Order's new Massassi, the order continued to grow. =On the Path to Supremacy= As the order grew in experience, it also grew in members. Electrix soon took on another apprentice, Darth Mortalis, a young Shistavanen, whom had already killed a Jedi and taken his saber and wished to learn of the dark side. Before long, the new Massassi, Decieus, had taken an apprentice, Darth Ultio, who was a young Iridonian, he taught him the path of darkness and power. As they grew and taught them power, Lord Amun took on another apprentice, Darth Letum, who had an uncommon power. He had the ability to manipulate blades and infuse them with the power of the dark side. After a short while, Decieus found himself the master to a second apprentice, Darth Morderious, who had been previously cut off from the Force but searched for a Master to aid him in rekindling that power. Lord Amun soon took on a second apprentice as well, Darth Kaos, a former soldier with the Republic Military. All of the new apprentices continued to develop their skills and power while the higher members developed a plan for expansion. Soon enough, the Kashyyyk Sith Order, sent in their forces and an attack on the Roche Asteroids was led by Decieus. Successfully taking the Asteroids, the Kashyyyk Sith Order succeeded at expanding their source of power, as well as the range of business for the Loyderas Corporate Syndicate. Not long after this Lord Amun was declared the as the Jen'ari who was to govern this territory, along with his apprentices. =Strength Comes with Experience= Soon after the conquering of the Roche Asteroids, Decieus was rewarded for his dedication and skill. Decieus was named the newest Jen'ari of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. Darth Mortalis was growing stronger and stronger and soon he was deemed ready for his trials by Lord Electrix. Mortalis underwent and passed his trials and becoming a full sith, as well as being named the newest Massassi of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. As new prospects came into view for the Kashyyyk Sith Order in terms of new members to join, so did new opportunities to flex their influence. It was not long before the Kashyyyk Sith Order moved in and invaded Foerost. Though the invasion did not last the full lengths of the terms the Kashyyyk Sith Order had intended it to, it would have inherently successful. The Kashyyyk Sith Order pulled out of Foerost for other endeavors before they had the chance to completely take control, resulting in the oroginal owners retaining control, though only by luck. The Kashyyyk Sith Order had deemed it was time that they had taken their own planet fully. The Kashyyyk Sith Order, along with other brother sith Orders, declared War on the Jedi Praxeum of Yavin 4. The Kashyyyk Sith Order began to hunt down the Jedi on Kashyyyk, aiming to rid the planet of them. After having ensured that the Jedi were not going to rise again on Kashyyyk, The Kashyyyk Sith Order turned outwards as the former owner of the Roche Asteroids, the Bakkon Curos Corporation, declared War on the KSO. They then launched an attack on the asteroids, which the KSO responded to and fought back. In response, the leader of the KSO, Lord James Loyderas, along with the remainder of the Dark Sith Pact declared war on the Bakkon Curos Corporation and its allies, vowing to destroy and take their outposts. =Power is Always Moving= As times went on, the power within the Kashyyyk Sith Order changed. Before long Electrix had left the KSO to pursue his own endeavors and soon enough it was time for the Sith'ari to step down and let a new one reign. Lord James Loyderas stepped down from the position and moved off to begin his own company, while Lord Amun took on the titel of Sith'ari of the KSO. Lord Decieus and Darth Cruor were named as his two Head Jen'ari and the power had been restored. Category:Factions